Twins and The Chamber
by ExoticFairy
Summary: Kagamine twins never get along. As a punishment, they're sent to their grandma's house for summer vacation. None of them is aware of what's awaiting there. During their stay, they face horror, solve mysteries, and discover the tragedy that happened in that house years ago.
1. Cat&dog-like twins

_The cruelest things in life happen when we least expect them to__**.**_

_The biggest secrets are revealed at the most unsuitable time__**.**_

_The deepest wounds are the most easy to reopen__**.**_

…_One mistake can cause a disaster__**…**_

Rin's POV:

I shut the alarm off and went back to sleep. The last thing I wanted to do at that moment is waking up and going to school. I looked at the clock: 7:45. My eyes widened when I realized how late I was. I yelled at Len for not waking me up earlier. That guy can be so stupid at tims! NO scratch that! He's always stupid.  
I quickly prepared myself and I hurried out of my room to find the house in deep sleep, the kitchen clock indicating it's 3 AM and my jerky twin's mocking face staring at me.

"Kagamine Len what have you done?" I said outraged  
"oh don't be furious! I had insomnia and thought I needed some company" He replied, holding his laughter.  
"Darn you, you little!"

The bell rang indicating the end of first period. I yawned for the empteenth time and mentally cursed Len for taking my precious sleep time away.  
"Your eyes are swollen and you look so tired! Didn't you sleep last night?" my best friend Miku asked me when we were heading to math's class.  
"Oh, don't even ask! I had an amazing night," I muttered sarcastically.

I sat in my usual seat in front of Len. I heard him gasp when he opened his text book. I peeked a look behind me to see that all the pages were covered in black ink. He cursed the culprit as he glared at me. I faced forward with a smirk of victory. That's what you get for messing with me

It was break and I was chatting with Kaito, my boyfriend, when he snapped out of nowhere : "You look so angelic when you're sleeping"  
I blushed a bit. "You're the angel here Ka- Wait! How did you-?"  
"Thank your brother, he sent me a picture of you this morning," He explained smirking.  
I panicked and spoke fervently "What picture? Show me right now!"  
He was taken aback by my sudden request yet didn't mind and just showed me his phone wallpaper. I was shocked at the sight of myself unconsciously drooling with messy hair and panda eyes. I had the urge to snuggle someone to death. I swiftly grabbed Kaito's phone and deleted the photo.  
You're dead Kagamine Len!

Len's POV :

What date is it today? Pff I can't remember whose turn is it to babysit my baby brother Yuki. But I have plans this evening so I'll just leave it to Rin. I doubt that loser has anything to do for the day.  
I came back home to be greeted with yelling from mom and dad. They were scolding me for letting the baby alone in the house.  
"I left him with Rin!" I protested  
At that very moment, the door opened and my stupid twin entered the house.  
I shouted at her "Didn't I let you with Yuki?"  
"What, NO! It's your turn to take care of him today," she shouted back  
"But you were in the house when I left! This gives you the responsibility" I replied quickly  
"Oh stop blaming me," she blurted irritated "I never knew you were going to stay this long outside. How can you be so selfish and uncaring?"  
"Now look here-"  
"Stop it you two!" dad interrupted "both of you acted irresponsibly. You're grounded for a month."  
"BUT-"  
"No but" mom shut me up firmly  
"It's all your fault," my sister muttered angrily

Rin's POV :

I woke up a bit earlier than usual to pay Len back. I started drawing a butterfly with inerasable ink on his baby face. I contemplated my masterpiece before stepping out of the room to prepare myself for school.

Len cursed me for the dozenth time as we both entered the school gates. I smirked at his actions, which earned me a glare from him. I ignored Mr. Jerk and went next to my friends. Girls chuckled and whispered as he passed by. He was extremely embarrassed since he was very popular at our school. The other boys made fun of him and that's when I finally felt proud.  
While I was at class, I felt Len grabbing my hair and messing it up. I shot him a look and turned back to focus on the lesson. The period ended and I was walking in the hallways when I heard students snickering as the walked past to me. I ignored them and rushed to the door where my twin was waiting for me. His group of friends burst laughing out loud when they saw me. Is something wrong with me or is everyone acting weird? Len better not be spreading rumors about me.

Mom gasped in shock when she saw me. "Who did this to your hair?"  
"What is wrong with it?" I asked bewildered  
I looked at myself in the nearest mirror and froze. Everything made sense now. My hair was almost covered with chewing-gum. My eyes teared.  
"YAH LEN YOU BASTARD! Do you know how much it took me to grow my hair this long beautifully? You…you… DAMNED THING!.. I HATE YOUU!" I was so enraged that I eventually gave up on yelling at him.  
My parents refused to punish him though because they said I made him look ridiculous in the morning. I locked myself in my room as I gave myself a new boyish hairstyle. I looked almost exactly like Len.  
You're going to regret this hard dear brother!


	2. Sad birthday to us!

May was nearing its end. I was going to finish junior year soon. It was the 17th, my birthday. I could swear it was going to be the worst birthday of my life since we were grounded and could neither have a party nor go out with friends.  
Mom called Len's and my name. We went down the stairs to "celebrate" our birthday. The mood was boring: parents, baby brother, stupid twin who's as annoyed as me, and a lame cake on the middle of the table. On top of the cake was written "Happy 17th birthday, Len&Rin!" Yeah! Way to remind me that I also have to share my birthday with that bastard!

My parents sang for us and gave us our gifts. I got a whole collection of my favourite manga books while Len got the pair of sneakers he was pleading for since last moth. Dad asked us to kiss and wish a happy birthday for each other. Of course we were still mad at one another so we both refused. I went to kiss my little brother instead, and at that exact moment, Len felt the need to hug him. I'm sure he did it on purpose. I didn't let the jerk approach him so he picked out a fight at me. We started yelling at each other until Yuki started crying. Mom got in between us and took him from my arms. We then went followed her to the living room as she told us they had some important stuff to discuss with us.

We were sitting on the couch facing our parents. My father looked so serious, and without further ado, he blurted out "You two are getting out of control; you never get along and you don't appreciate the value of brotherhood. We tried everything to make you close to each other but to no avail and this needs to stop!"  
"So your dad and I decided to send you to your grandma's house in the countryside to spend your summer vacation there. We're sure this will help you improve your relationship"

I didn't react at first, I thought they were joking until I heard a freaked out voice "Whaaaat? You want us to- what? You're going to- what? Just- what?"  
Len's confused baby face gave me the urge to chuckle but I just couldn't because I was a victim too.  
Mom looked at him hardly before adding "you'll start packing up now, and you'll be leaving for my mother's house as soon as school ends. Period."  
Both mom and dad got up and left the room, leaving us bewildered.

*RIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNG*

That was the last bell call of the school year.  
The school hallways were crowded with happy students. Some were bragging about their holidays' plan, other were saying their goodbyes to each other…And then there was me; overjoyed at the thought of spending two months with Len, isolated from the rest of the world.  
I hugged Miku and Teto warmly; they wished me good luck and promised they'll call me often. We waved goodbye to each other and they went their way to catch the bus. I caught sight of Kaito. I ran towards him and jumped into his arms. He smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

"I'm going to miss you so much…" I said in a desperate tone.  
He softened and replied "Baka! I'll miss you too."  
"It's all because of that stupid brother of mine. If just he-"  
"Now now! You guys are grounded because of this attitude," My boyfriend interrupted "why don't you just learn how to get along and satisfy your parents?"  
"How easy to say!" I muttered.  
I didn't argue back, what he said sounded logical, but my situation was so different.  
"Well then, Sayonara?" He winked.  
"Hey don't say it this way!" I cried "you're making me even more depressed"  
He laughed at me, said his 'goodbye and take care', pecked me on the lips, and ran across the street as he waved. I smiled to myself. He never fails to make me happy.

It was the 1st of June, 7AM.  
I uneasily carried my heavy suitcase down the stairs. Len didn't even bother to help me with it.  
"Inspection time!" dad snapped when we entered the living room.  
"Inspection, my ass! It's not like we're going to watch some porn at grandma's house" Len said sarcastically.  
"Language, Len!" dad glared at him  
"We're actually searching for any electronic device you might've put in" my mother informed as she removed my laptop from my bag "like this!"  
"What? "I asked confused "why are you removing them?"  
"Well, that's the point of your vacation: you guys are going to relax, experiment the country-side life, and learn how to get on well with each other. No need for Internet, iPod's, cell phones…" my father announced.  
"But daddy! Those things are needed," I protested.  
"Your grandmother has a telephone that you can use to call us. And that's it."  
"For god's sake!" Len muttered before he went out of the house and headed towards the car.  
"Kagamine Len! Come back to help in carrying the luggage," mom called impatiently.

"How much time do we have left?" I asked, more bored than ever.  
"We still have two more hours! How many times have you asked already?" dad replied annoyed "Just sleep and let me drive at peace."  
I pffed and tsked then leaned back and closed my eyes trying to fall asleep. I couldn't and grew even more frustrated. Dad was singing some old camp song. Mom was half asleep as she tried to shut the crying baby in her arms. Len, next tome, was solving a 10*10 gigantic Rubik's cube. I feel really stupid whenever he does that thing. And what made me feel even more stupid at that moment is that I forgot all my novels and manga books at home.

So, I was going to a place isolated from the world, full of plants, insects and dirty animals. I was going to have to spend the whole day with an my grandmother and my beloved twin brother. There was going to be no Internet, no music, no books, no means of communication… I was basically on a road to hell, just how worse could it get?  
Little did I know…


	3. Mysterious appearance

"Wake up you lazy ass!"  
I was awakened by Len's voice. Damn! Why is he everywhere? We finally arrived at grandma's house. I hopped out of the car and ran towards the house gates to greet her. It has been a long while since I haven't seen her and I've missed her a lot.  
She glanced at me and exclaimed "Oh! Where did you precious hair go? Seems like I have two Lens now!"  
"Except I'm much taller than this midget, Granny!" Len said defensively, which made me even more irritated.

Each one of us hugged her, and then she led us into the house. Grandma's house was large and old-fashioned. It gave me the chills every time I visited it. The furniture was all in dark colors and the frames in the wall portrayed faces that I never recognized. We'd always tell her to just sell this old house and come to live with us but she claims it's an art of her because she lived there since she was born.  
Grandmother showed us where we'll be sleeping. She put the jerk and I in the same room.  
"Granny! Why did you give us a shared room? You know I can't stand that girl~"Len groaned.  
"Oh sweetheart stop being so childish! This will make you closed in no time," grandma said in her lovely tone.  
I mentally face palmed myself as I pushed Len and started unpacking.

It was early evening. Mom and dad already went back home after grabbing lunch and saying their goodbyes to us. I was roaming around the farm and watching the animals and the gardens here and there. I stopped by a well that seemed to have clear water. I wasn't sure if it was clean but I was too thirsty to care. I dipped the bucket in it and bent down to drink.  
SPLASH! My face was soaked in water. Someone pushed me from behind. I turned around to yell at Len but then stopped. He wasn't anywhere to be seen; instead I caught sight of a small boy angelically smiling at me.  
"Nee-chan, hello!" he greeted cheerfully.  
"Oh, hi you little thing. Look at what you've done to me" I said trying to sound angry.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear," he apologized "hey let's play hide and seek!"  
I was going to refuse but gave up because I couldn't say no to his cuteness. He led me to the wal and asked me to count until one hundred.  
"O..Kay! Who are you by the way?" I said as I turned my head to his direction.

He disappeared. That was odd; I didn't bother to count and started looking for him. I made my way through the stable. I saw the gardener and asked him if he saw a small boy passing by. He said no so I continued searching out side. "Hey! little boy! Where are you?"  
I heard a thin voice laughing; the sound was coming from behind a large door covered with dust. I pushed its left shutter but realized it was locked. I knocked on the door, I grabbed a rock and tried breaking the lock, I called the boy countless times… all to no avail. I was certain the kid was hiding inside. I took hurried steps towards the house. I found granny reading a book in the living room.  
"Who's that small boy outside?" I said in a rushed tone.

She didn't make the slightest move.


	4. First night

« Who's that small boy in your farm? » I said in a rushed tone.  
She didn't make the slightest move. Grandma looked at me like she was trying to penetrate deep into my mind. "What were you doing outside?" she finally managed to say, sounding disturbed and panicked.  
I was surprised by the way she spoke "I was just roaming around when some little guy came to me, and then I think he hid in that old room at the end of the farm. I tied openin-"  
"Did you enter it?" She cut me off "did that boy tell you something?"  
"No I couldn't get in Nanny." I was taken aback by the sudden burst "And no he didn't tell me anything. Is… something wrong?"  
"She must have been disturbed by the visitors," she whispered to herself as she gave me an uneasy glance. "Please o to your room Rin-ah. It's getting late already."  
It was still the early evening so I couldn't agree with her on the 'It's late' part. But I didn't argue and preferred to just leave her alone.

I opened the door to my room and remembered I was sharing it with Len when I saw his face in a frame on the night stand. That guy must have a crush on himself. I stepped into the room closing the door behind myself. I let out a big sigh, stepped to the side of the room next to the window. I pushed the curtains to the side and contemplated the area; it seemed cozy and safe yet I couldn't help but feel homesick. I had another strange feeling too, I could sense there was something in the air.  
Suddenly the door opened brutally and Mr. Jerk appeared. His face fell when he saw me. "Get out of the way!" he barked.  
I blinked at him "I'm far away from you."  
"DUH! I know, just get out and let me rest. Why are you always in my face?" he whined grumpily sounding more like he was talking to himself.  
"HEY! DO NOT SO NOT lay on my bed!" I yelled  
He was stunned by my sudden actions, "No one said this one is yours for all I know."  
"I said just now," I pointed out "This is mine, you take the upper one"  
"Don't want to," he said as he turned to face the wall.  
I had the urge to kick his ass. "Afraid of heights?" I teased.  
Now Len was fully awake. He immediately got out of the bed and climbed the stairs to the one above. I smiled in satisfaction and threw myself on the comfy bed.  
"Aaaah feels so good!" I said loudly enough for my brother to hear me.  
"Shut up!" He gritted between his teeth.

I told myself I was just going to lay there for five minutes but ended up falling asleep. I woke up at the voice of grandma calling us for dinner.

I was drowning in dreamland when the sound of hurried footsteps brought me out of my sleep. They were. They were coming from my grandmother's room and slowly farthing away. I shot out of my bed. I considered waking Len up but gave up on the idea, being his sister who fully knows how much of a lazy ass he is. It was 3AM, I quickly got out of the room and followed the faint noise to where it was heading. I caught sight of a figure holding a candle and heading towards the farm, and it took me long enough to realize it was grandma. I opened my mouth to call her but got glued to the stop. She was approaching the room I tried to enter today. She passed her hand on it, and made sure the lock is on place. Then she stood next to the fountain across of the door and murmured some words that were inaudible for me. She looked exhausted as she gazed at her surroundings. Granny blew the light on the candle. For a moment everything stood still before she started making her way beck to the house. I quickly preceded her to the inside.

Then came an almost sleepless night for me. Something felt terribly wrong from the beginning, and what've just witnessed wasn't exactly something normal.


	5. Home Alone

I woke up very early at cockcrow. I couldn't sleep well last night because of what happened in the middle of it, and I was so exhausted because of the tiring ride and the lack of sleep. I was peacefully eating breakfast with Len and grandma who acted like nothing was wrong so I didn't bring up the subject of yesterday's events.

"My friend who lives in the city is celebrating her grand-daughter's wedding this evening," grandmother started "so I'm not going to come back until tomorrow night. Can you guys take care of yourselves?"  
"Is that even a question Nanny? We are not babies," Len implied.  
Grandma softened a bit before adding "I guess you're growing up fast… Well then, I'll leave you food and give you my friend's number in case you needed me and.. what else?"  
"Please don't worry too much Granny. It's just two days and we're old and responsible enough," I said as I ate my cornflakes.  
"Yeah, especially you!" murmured an annoying voice.  
I kicked his leg under the table and innocently beamed at grandma.

It was around noon when we saw grandma off at the metro station. We then came back to her house, nothing in mind to do. I was bored since the first day and I had no idea how I was going to survive the two remaining months. The house felt so quiet and empty when we entered it. The weather was very hot outside so there was nothing to do here aside from eating or sleeping. The first choice sounded more entertaining, so I headed toward my room to get some candy I brought with me and then go watch some TV shows all day long.  
I was climbing the stairs when I heard Mr. Jerk calling me "Hey I'm hungry! Come and make me food."  
"The food is in the fridge, stupid. Didn't you listen to what grandma told us?" I replied, annoyed "Oh and for your information, I'm not your effing maid so stop being such a whiny child!"

I put my feet on the last step of the stairs and looked at my left. That side of the house has always been unfamiliar to me. The end of the hallway has a single room that has always been closed. The right side had grandma's room and the room we were staying at, opposing each other. But the curiosity about the other inhabited side has never crossed my mind until that moment.

The sound of TV brought me back to earth. Oh no! That bastard preceded me to the TV. I forgot about everything and hurried to the living room hoping that he didn't put some stupid car show again. Len was paying all his attention the show and the remote control was on the table. I swiftly grabbed it and grinned in victory.  
"What are you doing? I'm wat- ow!" he fell of the couch while trying to get the remote back.  
"Calm down! I'm bored. Let's stop quarrelling and find a good movie to watch okay?"  
"Pff there's nothing entertaining anyway." My brother grew annoyed as I flipped around the channels. "Hey!" he snapped like he wasn't whining a second ago "wanna do something fun?"  
"Whatever you're thinking about: NO!" I replied as I took his place on the couch.  
"I'm serious. Why don't we organize a party?"  
I looked at him as if he grew a third eye "what? Where? Oh please, stop joking around." I scoffed.  
"I told you I'm not joking," he replied with a serious expression that I tried to hold my laughter at. His face was too cute to look serious – and so was mine –. "It's not impossible; granny won't be here until tomorrow night so we have plenty of time. We can start preparing and inviting friends at the moment. Everything will be ready by the end of the evening. So?"

I blinked at him twice, trying to let his words sink in. the idea sounded so risky yet so tempting. Many question popped in my mind: How were they going to come this far? What kind of party could we do at such a lame place? Where were we going to put everyone? …  
I opened my mouth to argue but was interrupted when Len suddenly grabbed my arm and led me toward our room saying something about a list that we should make or something like that.  
It felt so wrong but I couldn't predict more than that.


	6. The Party

I ran to open the gates for Len's friends and led them inside the house. The place was already crowded with people dancing, eating and socializing. There wasn't a huge amount of guests since many couldn't make it here because of a variety of reasons; but the number was still more than I predicted. All thanks to Len's popularity. I glanced around, everything was going pretty smoothly. My best friends were also much of a help: Miku volunteered to be the DJ and Teto took care of serving the food. Someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and my eyes twinkled at the moment.  
"Hey beautiful lady, mind dancing with me?"  
"Oh, how can I say no to such a handsome gentleman?" I smiled teasingly at Kaito.  
Both of us laughed as we stepped in the middle of the hall and started dancing crazily like everyone else.  
"When did you become such a good dancer?" He asked.  
"The moment you asked me to dance with you." I winked.

We continued chatting, dancing and having fun until the 10 PM break. Then I joined my friends in the corner.  
"Having fun?" Teto asked.  
"Yeah! It has been a while since the last time I danced so much," I replied "What about you girls? Don't tell me you spent the past two hours taking care of the organizing and such." I felt sorry that they had to these things instead of having fun. I didn't want them to do it but they insisted on helping.  
"Oh, just worry about yourself. And no, I actually managed how to divide the time between serving and partying, so I'm good to go." She beamed.  
"Why are you even asking me that?" Miku exclaimed "you know I only have fun when I'm playing with music."  
I felt warm and proud to have such caring friends. I hugged them and offered to show them around the house.  
"My room is upstairs. Let's go." I suggested.

"Is this your room?" Teto approached the room of the other direction.  
"No! Don't open it!" I walked up to her with hurried footsteps.  
She blinked at me, shocked by my attitude. I was shocked too; I didn't know what has gotten into me all of a sudden.  
"Here's their room! Bwahahaha! Teto come and see these Disney bed sheets." Miku called from my room.  
"Coming~" She raced to the right side of the hallway laughing. I sighed and followed her. I abruptly stopped when I heard a violin sound. Of course, the house was full of noise and chatter but the tune was too audible, too clear not to hear it. I turned back, gazed at the room and felt the need to check something. I took a step toward it.  
"You unmannered brat! How come you let your guests alone in your room?" Miku sillily stated.  
The other silly girl stuck out her tongue and waved at me to follow them. I finally gave in and walked towards my room where they kept teasing me about Len's photos, the bed sheets, the organized drawers and other stupid things.

11PM.

The hall was wild again. Len and Kaito were enjoying themselves with their crowds. Everyone was dancing the night away and it didn't seem like the party was going to end anytime soon. And I wanted it to last: the loud music, the air effects, the crazy lights, the dancing bodies, the extreme let-out…

*Gasp*

The whole house turned dark and mute. Everything stopped still. The electricity was off and our mates started panicking. Len tried to calm them. One of his friends had a torch that we used to reach the front door.  
"Are you sure it's safe for you to leave now?" I asked my friends, anxious.  
"I guess so. We're a big group and the train leaves to the city around midnight so there are no worries." Miku reassured.  
"The question is: are you sure you'll be fine here?" Kaito stepped in "What about we stay here to help with the mess, or—"  
"I'm totally fine. Len will take care of things. Please don't worry about me and have a safe trip home." I beamed before kissing them goodbye.  
People started leaving feeling it was a pity that the part had to end up that way. Nevertheless, they thanked us for the awesome night. Then it was just My twin and I again.  
"Okay, what the heck is going on here?" I asked more than frustrated.  
"Ugh!" he cried out in pain as he stumbled over a chair "How am I supposed to know?"

I scanned my surroundings. I couldn't see anything, of course, but I tried to. We carefully made our way to the kitchen. The window was left open and a cold breeze hit me. A shiver ran down my spine and I found myself trembling. I was certain it wasn't just from the cold. Some utensils on the cupboard dropped while Len searched for a candle. He finally found it, lit it and placed it on the middles of the table. I sat shakily on the chair facing his. The candle light hit the lower part of my face. My brother put his hands around the candle so that the light won't fade.  
I swiftly took his right hand and managed to articulate "A-are you hearing this melody?"  
"What melody? I'm not hearing any sound." He looked at me questioningly.

Imagining it once is possible, twice isn't. It couldn't be my imagination. I was pretty sure I heard that violin music again that night.


	7. Get out!

I watched liquid wax slip over the candle. It was getting smaller as time passed by. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Len entered the kitchen in a matter of seconds, holding another candle in his hands.  
"The circuit breakers are working well. And I saw the light in the houses near us. Do you think grandma forgot to pay the bills?"  
"I don't think so. Should we go outside to check with the 'neighbors'?" I suggested.  
We were making our way outside of the farm when something suddenly caught my attention. "Um, you said you checked the switches inside, right? What about this one?" I pointed to the one right beside the gate door.  
"Nope, let me take a look. It'd be pointless though— Oh! It's opened."  
I reached out and turned the button to the other direction. All of a sudden the whole house lightened up.  
"What the?!" He blurted out with a perplexed face "We made a fuss about such a stupid thing?"  
"Oh, these things happen. We probably overused the energy during the party. It's not really a big deal," I said, wanting to convince myself too.  
"It doesn't seem so," Len had to point out "we made a plan on how to control everything… Plus, we didn't use that much energy for the main circuit breaker to turn off. What if –just wondering what if someone did this; someone from outside I mean"  
The face of that small boy flashed before me and my saliva got stuck in my throat. "We better be cleaning the mess before it's too late, come on." I forced a smile to my lips.  
"Ugh! Way to remind me. I'm lazy; can't we just do it tomorrow?" Len whined loudly as he locked the door behind him.  
"And let gram find out about the party? Shut up, you lazy ass!"  
"oooh~ look who's talking!"

I let out a big sigh as I threw the last plastic bag in the garbage can. I heard my brother yawn loudly. I glanced at the clock: 1AM. It took us a long time to clean up the house.  
"I'm off to bed. What a tiring day!" He said with another yawn.  
I saw him climb the stairs so lazily. I wanted to follow him because I felt extremely tired. But I didn't want to sleep yet. I grabbed one of grandma's books and got out of the house, seeking the freshness of the air and the calmness of the night. I walked through the darkness of the farm, hearing the echo of my footsteps in the air. That might have been the sound of my heartbeats. I sat on a bench under the moonlight, opened the book and closed it immediately realizing how stupid I was to think I could distinguish a word in that darkness. I put it on my lap; I could read the title at least: Immortal memories.

My eyes started blinking and I felt I was going to pass out at any moment. I slowly scanned my surroundings and felt my thighs vibrate on my seat. I chose the worst place to be in: just on my left is that old door from my first day here. I look at the other direction and there's the fountain that has never stopped pouring water ever since I can remember. A strong wind blew so I hugged my arms to warm myself. The book fell to the ground and the air flipped through its pages. One page got torn out and flew out of my reach. I stood up in order to get it back till it finally lent in the water of the fountain. I hurried up to it, grabbed it soaked and waved it in the air. I didn't need to look at it closely to notice it didn't appear like the other pages of the book. Instead of small letters, numerous words and long paragraphs, all that was on it is two words. Big enough to read, clear enough to see, large enough to cover the whole paper. Two words: GET OUT.

I looked around almost ran out of breath. I dropped the paper back to the water and raced towards my room.

Len's POV:

I was running away wildly, afraid they'll catch me. I tripped and fell. I looked in front of me and saw grandma gently smiling at me. I reached my hand out for her to help me. That's when an old woman who looks exactly like her appeared by her side and slapped my hand away. I fell from somewhere and everything blacked out for a second before my eyes flicked open and I found myself on my bed, drenched in sweat. I was dreaming; I had a nightmare, to be exact.

My throat felt sore so I got out from under the blankets and headed to the kitchen. I was going down the stairs when Rin crossed my path. She was running like there was no tomorrow. She slammed the door shut after her as she entered our room. This girl has been acting a bit strange ever since we arrived here. Never mind, I really need a cup of water now.


	8. No clue

Len's POV :

« Moring ! » I greeted, looking down from the upper bed. "Oh!"  
My sister wasn't there. It was 8AM and it's unusual for her to wake up this early. I yawned and stretched my arms. I didn't get enough sleep. First, because of the nightmare. Second, because Rin kept moving and making noises in her sleep. I prepared myself and went downstairs where I heard chatting coming from the kitchen.  
"Granny, you're already!" I said with a huge smile.  
"Of course. I missed my two sweet cupcakes." She replied with her usual affectionate tone.  
"Granny, we're not children," I protested. She just laughed. "Um, good morning?" I sat on the chair next to my twin.  
She didn't look up from her plate. I kicked her chair with my leg yet there was no reaction from her. Grandma put my food on the table and sat in front of us.  
"Was everything alright yesterday?"  
"Yup, sure! Why wouldn't it? Everything was perfect. We just relaxed in your amazingly calm farm. Nothing special happened. Ahaha!" I replied nervously.  
I could sense Rin mentally face palming herself. I looked at her; she had a blank face though. She was probably scared about grandma finding out about what we did yesterday. Either that or something more serious was preoccupying her.  
"Speaking of which, did you take a book outside with you? Because I found one on the floor a while ago when I was checking on the farm," Grandma asked us.  
"I… I did," Rin finally spoke. "Sorry that I didn't put it back in its place.  
"It's no big deal; don't worry, honey." Grandma's face didn't empathize her words. She had a hard anxious expression on… "I'm going to rest in my room. I was in such a tiring journey."

I waited for grandma's footsteps to reach the first floor then I turned to my sister and asked "Were you outside yesterday night? Come to think of it, why were you running like crazy in the middle of the night?"  
"None of your business." She put her spoon down and said "And stop talking with a full mouth, you gross thing."  
"Oh, shut up!" I replied, annoyed. "Anyway, I called our friends. They arrived to city safely."  
"Good to hear."

We finished our food and got out of the kitchen. Rin leaned on the banister and started climbing the stairs lazily. I was going to follow her when something stopped me. The frames on the opposite wall were placed differently. The change was too obvious not to be noticed.  
"Why are you standing there?" Rin called.  
"Some photos on the wall are missing. The two ones that were in the middle." I pointed out.  
"Really? I never gave these photos much attention. I don't know any of the faces there, anyway." She said.  
"I don't know them either. But the two I'm talking about have always caught my attention. One of them is a girl who looks like grandma, standing in a balcony with a young man. The second is two baby girls who looked exactly the same. Identical twins probably." I explained.  
"Because you took the time to memorize all of these details?" she asked "Well, the first must have been grandma when she was young. The second is probably us. Mom said you looked like a girl when you were born. Oh wait, you still do." She laughed at the last sentence.  
"Why you-" I chased after her.

My sis ran up the stairs laughing. She abruptly stopped at the last tread. Wow! It was unlikely of her to give up so easily. But then I raised my head and saw what she was looking at. Chills ran down my spine; I don't know why though. We just witnessed our grandmother going out of the chamber she has always prohibited us to go near, and heading to her room.  
"Why are you looking so surprised? It's her house; she can go wherever as she pleases." I admit I as a bit surprised myself.  
"You just don't get it, do you?" She said under her breath. Then she made her way to our room silently.

No. I didn't get what Rin meant back then. I doubt she had any clue either.


	9. The balcony

"Wake up , lazy kids!"  
The curtains were opened and light hit me in the face. Why does grandma have to wake us up so early? I pulled the blanket and covered my face. She came to me and removed it.  
"I need you guys to help me out with the farm work today since the gardener will be absent for a week," she informed as she shook Len awake. "Come on, wake up."  
"Just five more minutes, mom," Len spoke half-asleep.  
Grandma chuckled at her silly grandchild. "Mummy isn't here. Now stop being so lazy and come to help me, both of you."

She waited until we were fully awake then went downstairs to prepare us food. After grabbing breakfast, our grandmother gave us aprons and working material. She explained our tasks and went back inside to do her house chores. Len and I looked at the plants, the dirty places, the hungry animals and we wished we were back at home, where we would be playing some video games or hanging out with our friends.  
"Damn! Look at this mess. It'll take us the whole day to finish," my brother whined.  
"I'm already annoyed and I don't need your endless complaints. So just suck it up and start working," I said as I wore the gloves and found a spot full of digitaria.  
"Are you seriously going to do this?" Len asked, surprised at the sight of me pulling crabgrass.  
"You better start too. Or else we'll never be able to finish this."

I glanced at my watch. About three hours have passed since we started and Len didn't stop complaining for a second.  
"Look at me all drenched in sweat. Ugh, I hate this."  
"I'm in no better state than you, but it's almost over, okay? All that's left is feeding the animals," I replied, exhausted. "There we go. This was the last seed. Now let's head to the stable."  
It took us every effort to stand up. The sun was burning hot, we were extremely tired and our arms were painfully cramped. On our way, Len raised his head and stopped. I turned to him.  
"Now what?" I asked more fed up than ever.  
"This balcony… it's the same one in the photo I told you about," He answered; which wasn't exactly an answer.  
"Of course it is. Now let's go!" I said impatiently.  
"No Rin, this room…" he hesitated. "It's the one we never enter."  
I stopped walking and looked at him.  
"Isn't this a bit strange?" he added.  
I took a deep breath, shook my head and went back to walking. "Everything is strange in this house. It's starting to get normal for me. Just get used to it," I replied.  
That wasn't really the truth. I was more than anxious, to be honest. The last two weeks were pretty calm though, ever since we saw grandma go out of that room. Or as she prefers to call it, the chamber.

I pushed the door of the stable and put the material on the ground. Len sighed.  
"Ah! It's cool and dark here. Finally!" he exclaimed.  
I observed my surroundings and had a quick flashback of myself running here after a small boy, stopping at the end of this place to ask the gardener about it, then getting out and carrying on with my search.  
"What are you doing, standing there as if you've seen a ghost?" My twin called.  
I shrugged the thought off and joined Len in his work.

It was noon when we finished the tasks. We found grandma setting the table when we entered the house. She offered to take care of the garden material so we hurried up to take a shower. And of course, I won over my stupid brother and got to shower before him. He was waiting annoyed when I finished. I innocently smiled at him and made my way to the kitchen to eat something. I was about to go down the stairs when I wondered if the room on the left is locked. I decided to give it a try because my curiosity has almost reached its limit. I approached the door and took a deep breath. My heart beat fast as my hand tried to cup the doorknob. I was suddenly pushed away. Not physically though.

I happened to hear the violin music from before, much louder this time. And I felt a presence right next to me.


	10. Siblings

I felt clued to the floor. A figure was looking at me from the other direction, and the sad background music that I was hearing wasn't helping at all. I slowly turned my head to the right. Grandma was standing at the end of the hallway, sending me a disappointed feeling. I could see a very strong unexplainable look in her eyes. I backed off a few steps from the door, shaking my head in denial. A deep sigh escaped my grandmother's mouth.

She turned back saying in a tone mixed with rush, anxiety and fragility: "You must be hungry. Come and eat."  
She went out of my sight and I could finally breathe. I leaned down and help my knees firmly to keep my legs from shaking so hard. I hurried to the kitchen in fear of what could happen if I stayed there, and I shut my ears hoping to block out the loud echoing sound.  
The rest of the day went by calmly. The day after, we had an unexpected guest who increased my curiosity even more…

The doorbell rang twice before Len hurried to open the front gate. He welcomed the guests, who were a lady in her sixties and a young boy, and led them inside the living room, where we were sitting. Grandma's face brightened when she caught sight of them.

"Oh my! Look who's here!" she exclaimed as she hugged the woman and kissed the child. "How have you been? I've missed you so much. And look at this cutie; Seto-chan you've grown a lot! Hey, kids, this is my cousin and her grandson." She beamed at us then turned back to then and continued: "you've already met Len, my lovely grandchild. This is his twin sister, Rin."  
"Nice to meet you. You two look very alike. It must be fun having a twin from the opposite gender." the woman smiled.  
I took that as an insult, but I smiled back out of politeness. We sat together in the salon chatting, laughing, and sipping the tea grandma has made for us. Hours went by fast and it was finally time for dinner.

As we were eating the soup, grandma's cousin said: "I originally planned to sleep here like I usually do, but I guess there's no help for it since your grandchildren are staying in the guest room."  
"But nanny," the little boy interrupted. "We can stay in the other closed room, right?"  
I almost choked up on my food. My grandmother replied as softly as possible: "No sweetheart. You know you can't."  
The other woman chuckled, which earned her a glare from grandma. "you haven't changed at all," she simply formed.

Around nine, our relatives left. And while we were tidying up the kitchen, Len brought a subject that was intriguing me, too: "I didn't know you had siblings, granny. Comet o think of it, you never tell us about your family and relatives."  
"There's nothing much to tell. I'm an only child and this cousin is the only sibling I have," she explained.  
"You must be very close, then. She's such a nice lady." He stopped for a minute then carried on when we were about to go upstairs. "Grams, who's the man standing next to grandpa in that photo?" he pointed at the frame in front of him.  
"Your mother's grandfather."  
"Doesn't that make him your father?" my brother asked, a bit confused.  
"Logically," she answered in a dry tone.  
"It's getting late, let's go to bed," she muttered as she quickly made her way to the upper floor.  
"What's wrong with her?" my twin looked at me curiously.  
"You shouldn't have asked her about this. She probably misses him a lot. You know grandma and all her stories of this house being a part of her and not being able to live anywhere else and- Aaahh," I finished my reply with a big yawn that was contagiously passed to Len.

We headed to bed, tired, confused, and oblivious to the fact that half the things we heard that day were lies.


	11. A key

**Please follow for updates or favorite to support my story! ^^**

* * *

_"__Len! Rin! Didn't I tell you many times not to play next to that chamber?" grandma approached us.  
__"Sorry granny… we were playing hide and seek and I hid here from Rin," a helpless seven-year-old Len replied.  
"I understand that, but please refrain from coming near this area of the house in the future. Now, let's go meet your parents outside."  
"Grandma!" I called, "why…"  
She looked at me questioningly, waiting for me to complete my sentence.  
"Why do you always tell us not to come near this area?" I, 10 years ago, carried on, "why do you even call it that weird name? I'm really curious…"  
She smiled at my twin and replied: "What do you think of this Len-chan?" He has always been her favorite grandson, and she has never made the slightest effort to hide this matter.  
"I-I'd really like to obey granny, but I've got to agree with my sis," he innocently answered.  
"Hmm, I see. Then keep on being curious, you two. Because I won't tell you." She winked, "now let's hurry up, your parents are waiting."_

_..._

I came down the stairs responding to my grandmother's calls. On my way to the living room, I was surprised to see the front wall empty. That wall that has always been decorated with frames is now as empty as a bird's nest in December. I admit I've never appreciated those photos full of unrecognizable faces, but the wall felt empty and melancholic after the change.  
"You noticed it too?" Len walked next to me, "anyway, grams asked us to buy her some stuff from the local market."

On the way back from the shop, I looked at Len and said: "I miss Kiseop so much! I wish I could hug him right now."  
"Yeah, me too. I miss our parents and the family mood. It's all because of you, if only you weren't such a bitch all this ti-"  
"Who are you calling a bitch?" I yelled, "It's all your fault that we're here now. Because of you, I have to endure life in a creepy house inhabited by noisy animals and stinky farms."  
"For heaven's sake! Here we go again." He quickened his pace and ignored me.  
"Wait there! I'm not done talking." I ran and caught up to him, "Stop making it even harder for me," I muttered, "I'm as frustrated as you are, and I'm overwhelmed by the current situation of grandma and this strange house, and we're always fighting, I just-"  
"This is not my fault. I'm in no better situation than you." He looked at me with cold eyes.

We came back home, gave grandma the merchandise and she promised us a delicious meal. I wanted to stay alone for a while, so I entered the study of my deceased grandfather and slid the tip of my fingers on the books resting on the shelf. I've always liked being in grandpa's study since I love books and enjoy being around big desks and comfy chairs. I was observing the beautiful covers of these old books when something caught my attention. "_Immortal memories"_ was the title of the last book on the top roof. My heart started palpitating out of nowhere, and I stretched my hand to grab it, yet it was out of reach due to my short height. That's when the oh-so stupid Len decided to enter the study and pick me a fight. He started it by strongly pushing me on the shelf but didn't get the opportunity to continue his violent acts. No, not because I stopped him nor because I fought back.

But because when he pushed me, a dust-covered key fell from the top of the bookshelf. And I think we both knew what it meant.


	12. A cat's eye

_**Please follow for updates or favorite to show support. Reviews are appreciated ((:**_

We both stood still, surprised by the fallen item. I grabbed the key after moments of hesitation and wiped the dust that covered it. Len looked at me as if he wanted to tell something really important, but he couldn't utter a word.  
"She's busy in the kitchen right?" I spoke as lowly as possible.

He nodded and I asked him to follow me. We silently climbed the stairs and stood in front of that room. We've never seen it open, aside from the time when we witnessed grams going out of it a few weeks ago, so we were certain that it was the key of this room. I looked at my brother determined to find out the truth behind this confusing situation. My hand shook as I held the key and approached it to the door lock. Their edges touched and I rested the front side of the key on the lock hole. After a bit of reluctance, I finally decided to push the key. However, something was wrong. I couldn't enter the key, either from my nervousness or for whatever other reason. Len took the key from me and tried to open the door, but to no avail. That's when we realized that the key wasn't the right one for this room.

Len sighed in despair. "Let's keep this key until we discover something else," he said as he headed to our room.

I wasn't satisfied at all and wished I could break the door with an axe and barge in to learn the truth. I stood there stubbornly, unable to admit that I had just lost one step towards my goal. I kneeled in order to peak through the door hole. I leaned forward to get a better view and looked straight into the room. I was taken aback from the sight, and I almost screamed of fear. I did my best to stand firm, and I after a deep breath, I looked again. In front of me was a cat, looking at me with its eyes, those glowing embers that burned into my soul. Its fur was darker than black, which I didn't think was possible. And it was looking at me with pure, undying hatred and disdain for mankind.

I stepped back, convinced that I was just hallucinating. I walked towards my room with my heart beating crazily in my chest when Len opened the door and came to me. I quickly told him what I had just seen and he obviously didn't believe me.  
He then said: "Anyway, I just came out to tell you… like, why don't we look through granny's room. Um… we don't need to search for something major, I just want to know about, you know, her family… She never tells us about them and th-that room over there is obviously a former family member's… and you know, the thing with the frames, I mean…"  
I was surprised by his words; Len was finally willing to step out of his shell and do something helpful.  
He continued: "I know this whole situation is ridiculous, but looking at it without even trying to understand it is even more ridiculous."

And that's how we found ourselves in grandma's room, looking for her family register and personal papers. We were searching quickly because she could come upstairs at any second.  
"Hey come here, look what I found, "I called for Len.  
He walked next to me and read: "The Yamamoto family register. Yamamoto Youji, husband, and Yamamoto Juri, wife. These are Mom's grandparents right?"  
"Yup, so they're granny's parents. Look here though, it says they have two daughters: Yamamoto Mina, our grandma, and Yamamoto Nina."  
"Who's the older sister?"  
"Len…" I painfully swallowed my saliva, "They're born on the same day."  
"Wait, what? We've never heard of grandma having any siblings, let alone a twin."  
We suddenly heard footsteps climbing the stairs. Grandma was coming to the upper floor. Len panicked and swiftly grabbed my hand. We entered our room and locked the door when I realized I still had the papers in my hand.  
"I think I'll keep these for now, let's think about it later, okay?"

And the though kept on hunting me until I found a new idea.


	13. The Cemetery

"Good morning, I guess." Len looked at me from the upper bed.  
"Morning," I muttered in reply.  
"What's wrong? You look like you have the whole world's issues crowding your mind ..."  
It's been many days since we found the family register of grandma. I couldn't dare step next to the chamber anymore and we've kept quiet ever since. Fortunately, grams didn't find out about anything.  
"Nothing much..." I replied lazily, "I just think I found a great idea."

After quickly grabbing lunch, we headed to our destination. Len was complaining about the heat and wanting to eat ice cream, or something like that. He kept on blabbering until we were almost there.  
Then, all of a sudden, he got serious and turned to me to say: "So, what is the plan, exactly?"  
I was relieved to learn that he cared at least a bit about what we're doing. "Like I said this morning," I replied, "We're going to the cemetery to check on all the family members whose names exist in this family register."  
"And what for? They're obviously all dead since we don't know any of them," Len said as if stating the obvious.  
"Maybe, maybe not..." I said reluctantly, "I won't calm down until I figure out what's wrong in this house."  
"Good luck with that!" I shrugged at his words and he carried on: "So, your point is that if someone is still alive, then they're living in the house, in that chamber?"  
I looked at him as if he was a retard. "Of course not, how can someone live locked-up like that?"  
"We never know, it can happen," he defended his opinion, "but then what? What's your idea, then? A haunted house?" He chuckled at the last words.  
I shot him a glare. "Yeah, a haunted house, so what?" I yelled at my twin, "It's more logical that your creepy-person-locked-up-in-a-chamber theory!"  
"Wow! wow! wait!" He looked at me weirdly. "So now you want to tell me there' a ghost in Nanny's house?"  
"Ghosts do exist, you foul!" I protested, "And besides, after all the weird things I've seen in that house, I can't doubt anything anymore."  
"I agree that everything seems possible at this point, but," Len hesitated a bit before continuing, "ghosts are a bit too much."  
"But this is all I can think of for now..."

We finally arrived at the cemetery. I walked to the janitor's room and knocked on the door. A middle aged man with crooked teeth and an almost-bald head came out and greeted us.  
"Excuse me, we're looking for the Yamamoto family. Family's head is Yamamoto Youji," my brother told him.  
"Let me check for a bit," The man replied and entered his room.  
We waited for him and wondered what took him so long. When he finally got out, he said: "The files for this family are almost non-existent. This is strange..." He rubbed his beard and added: "are they your relatives?"  
"Yes. More like, our ancestors," I replied.  
"You can take a tour in the cemetery if you want to, but it'll take you forever to find them."  
"It's not a problem, we'll do it," I said. Len looked at me as if I grew a third eye, but I just ignored him. "Thank you, sir." I said to the man and turned to the graves.  
Len caught up to me and yelled: "are you insane? Do you want me to spend my whole day here?"  
"Tone it down," I said under my breath, "We're in a cemetery. Respect the dead souls, for heaven's sake!"  
Len let out a deep sigh and said in a low voice: "Okay then. Let's pat ways and keep on searching."

He went away, and a bad feeling grew in my chest.  
A feeling that later on turned out to be correct.

* * *

**Hi minna-san!****  
****How was this chapter? Please follow, favorite or review my story **


	14. Fit in

**Please follow for updates or favorite to show support. Reviews are loved! :D**

* * *

The crawling sensation grew in my chest, but I ignored it and continued my search for the grave. The grave where apparently the soul of my grandma's sister was resting in peace. A twin sister who I've never heard of. She's apparently the one for whom grams is going out of her way to hide her existence. Yet, the curiosity was killing me. I tried my best to respect grandma's privacy in the past, but now I feel like some strings of fate are calling me to discover the secret behind all of these mysteries. I was checking the names on the graves while all of these thoughts passed through my mind. I was almost going to give up when Len called me from the row of graves next to me.

"Rin! Found anything?"  
"Not yet," I said in a desperate tone, "what about you?"  
He sighed and shook his head. "Want to look together?"

We kept on walking past the rows and checking all the names. We'd stop from time to time when we found a name similar to what we were looking for and then we'd check the family register that I brought with me, but to no avail.

"There are so many graves!" I complained, tired. "And to think that all of those people used to be alive, and they never even thought their bodies will be lying here."  
"It's weird, huh? Death really is a scary thing."  
"What's even weirder is that we don't know those dead people who are supposed to be our close relatives."  
We kept silent for a while walking and reading the name.

My brother sighed for the umpteenth time and muttered in an annoyed tone: "When are we going to find them? Are you sure they're all buried in this cemet-"  
"What's wrong?" I turned back and looked at him, "Why did you stop?"  
"We're here!" He pointed at the grave on his left.  
The letters on the tomb read "Yamamo-". The rest of the letters were covered in dust, like all of the family tombs next to it.  
"These graves look dirty and lifeless. It seems like no one ever comes here to visit," I pointed out, surprised.  
"No wonder we never knew about those family members," Len added.

I took a handkerchief out of my purse and wiped the dust out of the way. The words became clearer: Yamamoto Youji. Len and I started wiping all the family graves next to them and kept searching for our supposed great aunt. We searched and searched until we arrived at the last grave of our family, but it had a name we've never heard of. And that concluded our trip to the cemetery as a failure. I sighed in great disappointment, grabbed my stuff and turned to where we came from. I heard Len mutter some words before following me.

We finally arrived at grandma's house. Len walked towards the front door when an idea popped in my mind.  
"Len, do you have that key right now?"  
"The key we found the other day?" He asked, "Yeah, I brought it with me, just in case."  
"Follow me," I said in a shaking voice.  
"What is it now?" he complained.

I ignored him and ran around the farm. I walked past the fountain and stopped in front of the big wood door that I've been suspicious of since the first day I came here. I touched the padlock, wiping the dust that covered it. I held it firmly between my hands between my hands as I breathed painfully.  
"Len…" I looked at my brother.  
"I get it."

He stood in front of the door and held the heavy lock. His hands shook like a leaf as he grabbed the key and tried to insert it in the lock hole. He was so nervous that he couldn't put the key in the exact front of the hole. I put my hand on top of his, to calm him, ignoring the drum sounds inside of me. We were probably afraid that the key will match the lock; because as much as we were curious, we weren't really ready to learn the truth. We relaxed a bit then inserted the key in together. And to our surprise, it fit in.

Yet that surprise was nothing compared to what was coming in a few minutes.


	15. Behind the lock

**Please follow for updates or favorite to show support. Reviews are loved! :D**

* * *

The lock opened and Len removed it from the door. I swallowed my saliva and, together, we pushed the sides of the big double door. They were heavy, dirty and made a cracking sound as we pushed them. I looked at the large dark room in front of me and hesitated a bit before making a small step inside.

"Wait! What if grandma catches us?" Len freaked out.  
"She won't…" I said in a low voice, only paying attention to this creepy room that had a suffocating smell, as if it weren't opened in years; which I bet is true.  
"But, Rin… Wait! Are you sure about this? Hey I have a bad feeling, let's get out," he said to me. But I was already in the middle of the room.  
He was going to step towards me but stopped. I turned to him and he said, hesitating: "I don't like this. I'm staying outside, just in case grandma comes."  
He pulled the sides of the door towards him, leaving a small gap between them, which made the room even darker than before.

"_Just in case grandma comes_, huh? What a chicken!" I turned around to get a better view of the room, which didn't happen since it was so dark I couldn't see anything. "Let's see…" I muttered as I approached the side of the room and touched my surroundings.

What I touched felt like a carton box. I looked for an opening to it and found a small hole on the top. I opened my purse and grabbed my pocket knife. I put it firmly next to the hole and traced a line with my finger to mark the line that I should cut. I passed the knife on the carton and held the end of the box with my other hand.

"Ouch!" I hissed.  
I accidentally cut my finger when I arrived at the end of line. Blood came out of the scar and my thumb hurt a lot. I put it in my mouth to suck the blood, wondering how the incident happened even though I made sure my hand was far from the line.

When the pain eased a bit, I didn't want to lose any more time so I decided to just tear the fabric. Dust came from it and I almost suffocated. I slipped my hand inside and touched the objects; there was leather, papers, lots of dust on the top. That was probably a book. I grabbed it but it wasn't of big value at that moment since I could barely see my own hands. Tossing it aside, I went back to searching the box. I felt small dry objects under my hand; my fingertips touched some untidy crepe paper. After a little movement, I touched what could be a padlock, a very small one, and as usual in grandma's house, covered in dust.

I tried to grab the object, but I surprisingly couldn't. It's like it was glued to the box. I tried harder and pulled it with all my strength, but to no avail. I held my pocketknife again and thought about cutting the side of the box that's stuck to it. This way worked and I held the foreign object that fate didn't want me to take. It was undoubtedly a diary, a one that apparently had many answers to my open questions.

I stood up, smiling of satisfaction. I turned my head and scanned my surroundings. Of course, I couldn't see anything, but I was getting used to the darkness by that time. I was wondering if I should search more, when I was suddenly pushed hard down to the ground.

"What has gotten in to you?" I yelled, "Len, you ba-" I froze in horror.

When I got up, I didn't see anyone standing next to me.


	16. The disaster

**Hello guys. I love your reviews! keep them coming ^*^**

* * *

"What has gotten into you?" I yelled, "Len, you ba-" I froze in horror.

When I got up, I didn't see anyone standing next to me. I told myself that he was being childish and he hid somewhere, but I knew for a fact that he didn't even enter the room. My heart started beating crazily like a war drum. My legs shook so hard I could fall at any moment. That evening, I wished I could dig a grave and bury myself alive from all the horror I was going to witness…

I wiped my pants that got dirty when I fell. I breathed with great difficulty. I was going numb from the chaos inside my head. _Were my suspicions finally coming true? Is this when the ghosts that haunt this house finally come to kill me?_  
I stood motionless, afraid of what came and of what had yet to come. I heard a childish laugh. I had Goosebumps all over my body. The little chuckle stopped and turned into a hysterical laugh that I've certainly heard before. It finally clicked; it was that mysterious boy from the first day I came here. I was scared.

I slowly turned my head to the door, begging for a miracle to save me. I wanted to call Len, but at that moment, I inexplicably turned mute. No sound came out of my mouth and I couldn't even utter a whisper. My shaking arm stretched out towards the door when I saw my twin's face, as he stood outside standing for me. And that's when I almost died of pain. An electric shock ran through my stretched arm, as if telling me not to call for help.

I fell down and coughed in pain. I was so scared I wanted to die. I forced myself to stand up again; all I wanted at that moment was to escape. I could finally stand on my two legs, ignoring my great pain, when the door brutally closed on its own. I gazed at its direction, agape, confused and not yet absorbing what just happened. All means of light and escape were just stolen from me. I stood there, hopeless, horrified, having the urge to kill myself just so I wouldn't be killed by ghosts.

Len, in the outside, was surprised when the door closed. He thought it was me who closed it so he called for me: "Rin! Are you okay? Grandma isn't here, why did you close the door?"

Clued to my spot, I couldn't do a thing nor utter a word. Len called again: "Rin! Can you hear me?" He tried to open the door but it seemed as if the shutters were sealed to each other. "Rin! Did something happen? ...Rin!"  
I wanted to answer him so bad that tears started flowing down my cheeks.

"Oww..." I groaned in pain in highest voice I could emit, which was very low. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself lying on the floor, drowning in dust and pain. I heard a noise coming from the opposite direction… _Oh, that must be my brother calling for me. I need to_- *cough* I coughed really hard and felt a warm sticky liquid under my lips. _Blood?_

I clung to the diary in my arms for dear life and chuckled at my own stupidity. I swore that I wouldn't let it go, no matter what happened.  
Something hit me strongly in the face, just right when I needed more pain. I gathered the last amount of strength I had, and stood up. I struggled, coughed blood, and forced my wounded body to move. I walked towards the direction of the door, following Len's voice. I pitied my pathetic state, and ridiculed my half-dead walking self.

I heard big noise inside the room; boxes were being dropped on the floor, objects were sent flying everywhere, heavy books and sharp objects were thrown at me… I screamed my lungs out from terror and pain. My voice miraculously came back. The second miracle is the door opening on its own, after Len had almost broken his hands from knocking so hard on it.

"NO! Stay there!" I screamed, my voice half-blocked by a big lump in my throat.  
"What are you talking about? Thank God, you're safe!" He whispered in relief, as he came towards me. The chaos surprisingly stopped when Len came inside, as if nothing ever occurred.  
"NO! NO! NO!" I sobbed.

I wasn't fully conscious, and I wished all I've seen was a mere nightmare. But it wasn't. Len hugged me, trying to relieve my trauma. He patted on my head as I buried my face in his chest and cried hysterically like there was no tomorrow.  
"It's okay," He spoke softly, "It's all over now. You can tell me about it later."

We got out of the dark room. I stood next to the door, finally breathing some fresh air and seeing some light; while my twin made sure he locked the door like how it was. He then gently held my hand and guided me to the house.

Once in our room, I told him everything and showed him the notebook I've found. Despite his realistic nature, he believed every bit of my story. He treated my wounds and put plasters on my scars. After that, he comforted me and sang me a lullaby until I slept.

And that night, the hysterical laugh of that young boy haunted me to the deepest stages of my sleep. I actually had a dream where that young boy stood alone in the farm of grandma, in front of a black grave. Now grandma was standing next to him, crying her heart out. Another woman that looked exactly like grandma was looking at them from behind the grave, with a smile on her face and a black cat in her hands. A cat with fur darker than black; that one I saw from the hole in the mysterious chamber the other day.

That night, I was clinging to the dust-covered diary, oblivious to what that object between my hands kept inside of it.


End file.
